


To Tears

by ensign_amy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensign_amy/pseuds/ensign_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to get creative in order to get Meg to say his real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tears

Meg knows she isn’t just screaming, she’s friggin’ sobbing. Actual tears are running down her cheeks and she can’t even be pissed about it, because there’s an equally as pissed off angel between her legs, fucking right up into her spot and there’s nothing she can do about it.

He bites into her neck as she soaks his lap with come. “Say my name, Meg.”

She feels so weak she’s letting him bounce her on his lap, hair sticking to her face as she moans helplessly. She can’t even smile at him in defiance, but she can speak.

“I didn’t even know I could squirt, Clarence. You kinky little angels must know all the best tricks that…ohmygod fuck!”

He pulls out as her body spasms again uncontrollably, drenching his lap again. That’s like the fourth time and it feels like she just can’t stop coming. Like he broke her.

Still, there’s no way she’s giving him what he wants and she’s just going to blaspheme more. “Oh my god, I love your cock, I love it,” she stammers deliriously.

He grabs her by the throat, growling against her ear. “My name.”

When all she can do is continue to tremble, sob, and laugh nervously, he grabs her roughly and turns her over onto all fours, pushing back in and pounding into her as hard as he can. She can barely hold herself up, but his hands keep her perfectly level with him and she rubs furiously at her clit with one hand while the other pulls the sheet hard enough to tear.

It isn’t until he comes, lightbulbs shattering and the image of wings unfolding in her brain that she realizes he’s pushing his angel mojo into her, making every nerve in her meatsuit fire off at once and her internal muscles spasm so hard, she does lose her balance as she drenches everything once again. His cock and her hand are all that she knows.

“FUCK YES, CASTIEL!”

It’s pure blasphemy on both sides – not even another demon is gonna want to touch her now, and he’s so filthy she’ll be surprised if the other cloud-hoppers let him back into Heaven. She’s seen his wings, touched his grace - fuck if that isn’t better than any vibrator she’s ever tried.

And best of all, she can hold it over his head for as long as they let each other live.


End file.
